


Just a Phase

by WeAreNotAMuse



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Another Cheryl and Betty smut because I'm trash, Betty has an obsession, F/F, Implied Beronica ish, Smut, Voyeurism, fluff?, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 10:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10829799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeAreNotAMuse/pseuds/WeAreNotAMuse
Summary: Betty has an obsession and it's getting in the way of Cheryl's reign of terror.





	Just a Phase

Betty had always been the first person to admit she had an obsessive nature. Ever since she could remember she'd been in some phase or another, whether she was feverishly flicking through the pages of a book under her duvet with only a torch to light her way, or spending every waking moment fantasising about her wedding with Archie. She liked to know things inside out, she liked to get things exactly right, she liked to be perfect.

Usually, when a new obsession came about, she tended to just roll with it. There wasn't really any stopping her, so it was pointless to resist, but this time, maybe, just maybe, it would have been better to leave it.

It was just another fixation. She was learning to draw and this was just how her mind had chosen to practise. There was nothing more to it. The fact that she was thinking about Cheryl's hands all day every day was nothing weird, it was fine.

They were just nice hands. Cheryl had long, slender fingers and nice skin and her hands were just a good thing to draw. Betty had a whole book filled with drawings of Cheryl's hands. The obsession was with the drawing not the hands, she just wanted to get them perfect. Betty was certain of it.

Well, she was pretty sure.

***

Betty seemed distracted.

It wouldn't do. She was her favourite toy and she wasn't even noticing her little jabs. Cheryl was a queen in this dumb school and deserved to be noticed, everyone knew that. So why was little Betty Cooper lacking focus when it came to her?

Every time she saw her, Betty got an intense look on her face and stared at her fingers, as if they were her weird murder board or a tricky equation in calculus. She even smiled and nodded when Cheryl insulted her for her weird friendship with Veronica Lodge. Smiled? It was no fun, she was meant to get all huffy and upset. Her perfect eyebrows were meant to knit together and her annoyingly glossy lips were meant to part while she tried to come up with some witty retort. Otherwise it was boring, and Cheryl hated boring.

Admittedly, Cheryl still enjoyed seeing Betty. Not that she'd ever tell anyone, but she kind of liked her. Actually, that was an understatement, Cheryl really liked Betty. Not as a friend, ew, but a girl has needs, and thinking about making Betty "Butter-Wouldn't-Melt" Cooper squirm and moan was very satisfying.

She wasn't going to do anything about it, but the thought was enjoyable, and messing with Betty just fuelled that passion. But not if Betty had no idea she was even talking to her.

"Betty!"

"Hmm?"

"Would you pay attention when I'm speaking please, I am your cheer captain, not your friend."

"Yeah, cool!"

What the fuck was going on?

***

Okay, so this obsession was becoming a bit problematic. Betty had no idea what was going on in practice with the Vixens. Every time Cheryl opened her mouth, Betty zoned in on her fingers, trying to memorise them to draw them later, and it was becoming obvious to everyone around her that she had no idea what she was meant to be doing.

"Bets, you're meant to be in front of me, not on my right, where is your mind today?"

Ronnie's concerned voice broke her out of her reverie, and she corrected her position, determined to focus for the rest of the day.

After practice, Betty decided to get Veronica's opinion on the matter. They'd settled into their normal after school position on Ronnie's bed: Betty with her homework laid out next to her, hard at work, Veronica with her head on Betty's lap, looking at her phone. It was weird, how quickly they'd developed these habits, and how comfortable it was to go with them, it made Betty feel all warm inside, and she felt safe enough to tell V about her latest fad.

"I can't stop thinking about Cheryl's hands," she blurted out suddenly, "well, drawing them, I'm not just obsessed with her hands, that would be weird, this isn't, is it? I'm worried it's a little weird and I-"

"Woah, slow down there, Bets," Veronica's eyebrows were quirked in amusement, "I'm sure it's normal, for you anyway, but you have kind of not heard a word Cheryl has said all week, so maybe it'd be good if you, I dunno, chilled a little? You do know how to relax, right?"

Betty laughed, and they talked for another minute about it, but Veronica seemed weirdly keen to get away from the topic, so she let it go. It really wasn't as easy as just chilling out, but Ronnie meant well.

***

Cheryl was pissed off. Another day completely ignored by Betty, and to top it all off, Veronica fucking Lodge was shooting her filthy looks the whole time they practised their cheer routine that morning. Not that she gave a shit about Veronica's opinion, but she liked to know why people were bothered by her when they were, because usually, she had done it on purpose.

She made her way to the library after school to study, thinking maybe there she'd be able to clear her head, but of course, there was Betty Cooper, sitting right next to the only free seat. Well, Cheryl didn't change her plans for anyone, so she sat down, glad that at least in the silence of the library, being ignored was appropriate.

She'd been working for half an hour before she happened to glance up at Betty. She was staring at her hands again, and her page, instead of having calculus homework on it, was covered in little sketches. Little sketches of her hands, Cheryl realised.

Was that what had been distracting Betty all this time?

Cheryl was, honestly, a little touched. The drawings were beautiful, and close to perfect. She suspected, knowing Betty, that they would be absolutely perfect some day soon, and her window of opportunity to take advantage of this obsession was pretty narrow. Finally, a way to fuck with the naive little girl.

Cheryl slowly moved her left hand to her thigh, resting it on the bare skin that was showing just beneath her short skirt, and watching Betty's eyes move with her hand confirmed everything she suspected. She moved her hand again, up a little, and then a little more, and then a lot more until she heard Betty gasp next to her. When she looked over, Betty's head was buried in her maths book, and her cheeks were bright red. That should have been enough for Cheryl, but she had been deprived for so long, she just couldn't help herself.

"What? Don't like what you see all of a sudden?"

"I wasn't, I mean, I was but, I didn't, I-"

"You like my hands, don't you want to see them in action?" Cheryl arched an eyebrow, and Betty briefly met her eyes. She looked aghast at being caught, but her pupils were blown and her chest was flushed, so Cheryl decided to push a little more. "I could demonstrate on you if you want."

The suggestion hung in the air for a moment, and Cheryl triumphantly awaited Betty's fervent denial of her kind offer, accompanied by some embarrassed ranting and maybe, a few of those nervous bites of her lip that Cheryl was so fond of.

The moment stretched out longer than Cheryl expected, and suddenly Betty was nodding, embarrassment almost completely gone, and fire in her eyes, and Cheryl could have passed out.

She didn't though. In fact, on the outside it was as if Betty had asked for an eraser, not for Cheryl to touch her.

Cheryl slowly brought her hand to Betty's, stroking her knuckles gently for a moment before intertwining their fingers and standing abruptly.

***

Fuck.

What was happening?

This wasn't meant to happen.

Cheryl was dragging her towards a broom closet.

Fuck.

She didn't want this, did she?

Except, she didn't want it to stop either.

Cheryl's hands were everywhere at once, consuming Betty, first lightly stroking her skin, then roughly unbuttoning her shirt, and Betty couldn't think of anything but those fingers brushing against her bare skin, pinching her nipples hard enough for her to moan loudly, moving down her stomach, and further down, and oh God... Nothing existed but those beautiful hands, until she was about to come harder than she'd ever done and suddenly Cheryl's lips were on hers, desperately tasting her and-

Fuck.

Cheryl pulled away, looking shocked.

Fuck.

Betty stared after her as she left the closet, and realised she might have a new obsession.

**Author's Note:**

> Second ever work, thank you Riverdale for turning up when I need to study for finals.


End file.
